Mutsuki Kamijo
|-|Mutsuki Kamijo= |-|Kamen Rider Leangle (Ace Form)= Summary Mutsuki Kamijo (上城 睦月, Kamijō Mutsuki) is a 17-year-old high-school kid was chosen by the improperly sealed Category Ace of Clubs (Change Spider/Spider Undead) to use the Rider System 03 and become Kamen Rider Leangle (仮面ライダーレンゲル, Kamen Raidā Rengeru). He gains a thirst for power as the Spider Undead takes over his mind, using him to attack the other Riders. But, later he is redeemed thanks to the sealed Tiger and Tarantula Undead giving Mutsuki the strength to force the Spider Undead out and the chance to fight on his own power. Soon after, Mutsuki becomes a valuable ally to the other Kamen Riders. As the user of Rider System-03, developed by Isaka reverse engineering BOARD's Rider Systems, Mutsuki uses the Leangle Buckle in conjunction with the Change Spider Rouse Card to become Leangle. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | 9-A, likely higher Name: Mutsuki Kamijo, Kamen Rider Leangle Origin: Kamen Rider Blade Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Human, Highschool Student Powers and Abilities: Transformation with Leangle Buckle | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Hand to Hand combat, Sealing with Common Blank cards, Statistics Amplification via Stab Bee (Increases the efficiency and power of stabbing attacks), Screw Mole (Increases the power of screw punches and supplements attacks with a drill-like attack), Rush Rhinoceros (Increases the power of tackles and enhances speed), Bite Cobra (Increases leg strength and power behind scissors kicks) and Drill Shell (Increases leg strength and power behind drill kicks), Ice Manipulation via Blizzard Polar, Transmutation via Gel Jellyfish (Transmutes body into organic fluid to reduce damage), Poison Manipulation via Poison Scorpion, Smoke Manipulation via Smog Squid, Unsealing and Mind Manipulation via Remote Tapir (Unseals Undeads inside Rouze cards as loyal servants), Flight via Float Dragonfly, Air Manipulation via Tornado Hawk Attack Potency: Human level | Small Building level (Can freeze Undead entirely), likely higher (Dubbed the strongest Ace, and has been shown to be stronger than most of Riders. Possible matches against Garren Jack Form) Speed: Normal Human | High Hypersonic+ (Comparable to other Aces) Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Superhuman Striking Strength: Human Class | Small Building Class, likely higher Durability: Human level | Small Building level, likely higher Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee to tens of meters range with projectiles and weapons Standard Equipment: * Leangle Buckle: Leangle's transformation belt * Rouze Card: Allow Leangle to perform special attacks * Leangle Rouzer: Garren's personal weapon * Green Clover: Leangle's Rider Machine Intelligence: Average (Mutsuki is a melee mid range fighter. After he had been trained by Sakuya, Mutsuki's main strength is his instinct. Despite Mutsuki's great wit, he never able to surpass the stronger enemy due the lack of will like Kenzaki and Sakuya as he is still doubting his strength. This will is soon matured well after he had been freed from the Spider Undead's control and he is capable of fighting alongside with others Rider) Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Blizzard Crush: Cards Required: Bite Cobra (5) + Blizzard Polar (6) Leangle's signature card combo; The combo enables Leangle to blast a snowstorm at his opponent while doing his scissors kick, coupling 5's "BITE" effect imbued with the ice-attribute of the 6's "BLIZZARD" effect. In Missing Ace, Leangle can also initiate this attack only by rouzing 6's "BLIZZARD" card. * Blizzard Gale: Card Required: Blizzard Polar (6) + Screw Mole (3) The combo enables Leangle to throw a screw punch or blasting snowflakes from his hand, freezing his opponent, coupling 3's "SCREW" effect imbued with the ice-attribute of the 6's "BLIZZARD" effect. * Blizzard Venom: Cards Required: Rush Rhinoceros (4) + Blizzard Polar (6) + Poison Scorpion (8) The combo enables Leangle leaps into the air and strike with his Rouzer which is tipped with an icy poison; weakening his opponent to toss-up, coupling 4's "RUSH" effect imbued with both attributes of 6's "BLIZZARD" and 8's "POISON". * Spinning Dance: Cards Required: Float Dragonfly (Heart 4) + Drill Shell (Heart 5) + Tornado Hawk (Heart 6) This combo, originally used by Chalice, was once used by Leangle when he stole Chalice's deck. It allows Leangle to spin and levitate through a wind cyclone, then delivering a wind-powered drill kick to his opponent. Used to defeat the Jellyfish Undead. Key: Mutsuki Kamijo | Kamen Rider Leangle Note: List of Rouze cards Gallery Kamen Rider Blade - Round Zero, Blade Brave Kamen Rider Blade - Elements Kamen Rider Leangle Henshin,Rouze Card, Rouze Combination and Finisher Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Kamen Rider Category:Tier 10 Category:Armored Characters Category:Staff Users Category:TV Characters Category:Poison Users Category:Ice Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Humans Category:Students Category:Mind Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Transformation Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Air Users Category:Flight Users Category:Card Users Category:Teenagers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Heroes